


Homecoming

by Xalatath



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, NO BETA WE PWNED LIKE NOOBS, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: И где твое сердце, Джейк?
Relationships: JAKE | Jacob Lyon/Rawkus | Shane Flaherty
Kudos: 5





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> После первых матчей Аутловс и хоумстенда очень захотелось написать какой-то бессмысленный флафф для моих хьюстонских девочек.
> 
> Для Марго и Хьюстоновских Аутловнесс с твиттера

Хуже всего было то, что за эти месяцы Джейк успел позабыть: как это — обниматься с Шейном. Объятия Шейна были лучшими из всех, что случались в жизни Джейка и из них никогда не хотелось выбираться. Шейн обнимал тебя так, что после становилось намного легче на душе, становилось легче даже как-то дышать. Ладонь Шейна аккуратно ложилась между его лопаток и Джейк понимал, что в следующем матче они обязательно справятся, они выиграют.  
(они не выигрывали).  
Но сейчас его сердце неприятно сжалось: чувство, что он угодил во временную петлю, вернулся назад во времени, только усилилось.  
Снова начало второго сезона и у них нет лишних ресурсов, нет ничего, кроме меты, которую приходится играть через силу. Начало второго сезона и он потихоньку начинает терять веру в себя (но не в команду), и Джейку начинает казаться, что на самом деле у него ничего нет, кроме неприятной пустоты прямо под сердцем, потому что ему надо всех поддерживать, но он сам перестает верить в то, что они смогут доиграть сезон достойно.  
Объятия Шейна даже тогда несли приятное успокоение, были той искоркой, которая помогала почти потускневшему огоньку веры в нем снова запалиться. И Джейк силился изо всех сил не дать им стать для себя чем-то большим.  
Как и почти год назад Шейн разомкнул свои объятия, чтобы обхватить ладонями его лицо и поцеловать. Как и год назад, Джейк продолжал цеплять ткань его джерси пальцами, пока они целовались.  
Тогда хоумстенд в Далласе был, конечно, не той соломинкой, которая переломила верблюжий горб. Но из всех их тогдашних проигрышей этот ощущался, наверное, одним из самых поганых. Шейн хотел тогда просто его утешить, потому что все силы Джейк вложил в ободряющую смешливую речь команде в гримерке после матча - он не мог допустить, чтобы ребята упали духом.  
На себя сил уже не хватало, хотя Джейк изо всех сил делал вид, что с ним все нормально. Он подкалывал в ответную Данте, а сам чувствовал, как начинает резать глаза и совсем не от усталости. Не хватало только расплакаться от злости и усталости: на орга, из-за которого они оказались в этой неразрешимой ситуации, из-за того, что Тайронг и Флейм выгорели раньше всех, еще в конце первого сезона, из-за того, что он, Джейк, не мог ничего исправить для Хьюстон Аутловс. Но положа руку на сердце тогда никто не смог бы ничего для них сделать, только если бы у этого приятного мецената не оказалось нескольких лишних десятков миллионов долларов.  
Шейн положил ему в тот момент плечо на ладонь, легонько сжал — со стороны не было сильно заметно, но Джейку в тот момент это помогло собраться. Меньше всего ему хотелось расклеиваться перед ребятами — это вот точно бы их подкосило. Джейк знал,  
что его оптимизм держит команду как клей.  
Воспоминания о том вечере сейчас оказались для него ментальной затрещиной, Джейк оборвал поцелуй, пытаясь не возвращаться к мысли, которая не отпускала его с самого первого матча его бывшей команды в этом сезоне.  
 _Я не должен был уходить._  
— Все хорошо, — сказал он, утыкаясь лицом в джерси Шейна. Ладонь Шейна легла ему на затылок, ласково ероша короткую щетку волос. Его тело даже через ткань футболки было таким горячим, что Джейк невольно вспомнил, что почти все хьюстоновцы успели  
переболеть простудой: кто-то физической, а кто-то (Джири) ментальной. Надо было как-то сократить физические контакты, чтобы ему самому не заболеть по второму кругу…  
Но да плевать. Он слишком по ним всем соскучился, чтобы сейчас держаться на расстоянии.  
— Тебе не обязательно это говорить, мы оба знаем, что это не так.  
Вместо ответа Джейк чуть отодвинулся от него и легонько ткнул Шейна в бок. Тот ойкнул от неожиданности.  
— Не заставляй меня повторять тебе ваш разбор игры отдельно. Вы потеряли всего два матча и то из-за простуды. Этот матч уже был хорош. Это начало сезона…  
Шейн покачал головой и накрыл его рот ладонью, заставляя замолчать.  
— Мы были ужасны. Особенно я. Столько ошибок. Я чувствовал каждую, когда я…  
— Слушай, — Джейк мотнул головой, избавляясь от его руки, — у вас есть вечер, чтобы все разобрать и двигаться дальше. Вы на коне, парни.  
— Только всем кажется, что этот конь подох еще в первом сезоне.  
— Поэтично как.  
— Учился у лучших, — сказал на это Шейн с улыбкой и Джейк конечно же снова его поцеловал.  
Возвращаться в отель не хотелось, как оставлять ребят да и Флейм еще с самого начала предложил ему остаться и посмотреть воды с ними вместе, как раньше, но.  
Я и так здесь подзадержался.  
От этой мысли саднило, но глядя на хоть и усталого, но улыбающегося Шейна, ему самому стало лучше. Джейк знал, что они посмотрят матч в повторе, услышат все те приободряющие зацепки, что он им оставил. Джейк надеялся, что Джири и Джеффри его услышат и поймут, что он от них хотел. Джейк все еще думал, что они справятся без него в команде, потому что на самом деле у всех большой потенциал и тут больше не нужен клей, чтобы не дать им рассыпаться — Хьюстон был целым, как и сезон назад.  
— Я честно не хочу уходить, но надо подготовиться к завтрашнему дню.  
— Нам тоже, — Шейн приобнял его и Джейк с горечью подумал, что так теперь будет всегда.  
— Я честно не хочу чтобы ты уходил. Я соскучился.  
— Пожалуйста, не говори как вам меня не хватает, а то я расплачусь.  
— Если бы я не знал тебя достаточно хорошо…  
— Я серьезно.  
— Нам тебя не хватает.  
— Рокус, ты просто говнюк.  
— Просто знаешь, дом — это место, где тебя всегда ждут. Так что ты не забывай, что всегда можешь приезжать в гости в течение этого сезона… И вообще.  
— Вообще, дом там, где твое сердце.  
— И где твое сердце, Джейк? — спросил у него все еще шутливо Шейн.  
Ему бы обозвать его подлым вымогателем-шантажистом, разумеется, если вычеркнуть из памяти все его «люблю тебя, Джейк» сказанные в прошлом года, которые они оба старались воспринимать как затянувшуюся шутку между двумя слишком хорошими друзьями.  
Джейк взял паузу, хотя он никогда не лез в карман за словом, всегда находил, что ответить, но не сейчас. Вслушиваясь в веселый гомон, доносящийся из гостиной, он подумал, что может ему и не стоило уходить из команды, но впервые за долгое время, Джейк чувствовал что все они наконец оказались на положенных им местах. Да, он сделал правильный, пусть и тяжелый горький выбор, но они все в итоге поступили как должно. Грустно было не видеть Банни и Клоркворка с ребятами, но теперь с ними было пять новых игроков и им всем чертовски шел черно-зеленый. Аутловс все еще оставались дружной семьей, просто теперь она стала еще больше и кто-то переехал в другой город, начав новую жизнь, как и бывает в больших семьях.  
Каждый из них в чем-то перерос себя.  
— Думаю, — сказал он наконец в ответ Шейну улыбаясь, — что оно в руках лучшей Аны* во всем мире. Не знаешь такую?

* думаю, что как и Карпе, Джейк считает Рокуса для лучшей Аной во всем мире, но только по иным причинам :3


End file.
